Kisses
by TokyoJunk
Summary: Ever since their first kiss, Yuri can't get enough.


**i.**

When the kisses start, Victor accepts them with open lips and a teasing tongue. It's now become the norm for Yuri to be so open and affectionate.

Some kisses are small, others are random—a quick peck on the cheek here, a slight brush of lips there.

Some are bold and less chaste.

Those are the kisses Victor likes best— the ones no one gets to see, the ones that leave him breathless and wanting.

The kisses build Yuri's confidence, they make him a better skater, they let him know that Victor is always there, standing at his side.

But Victor suspects the kisses do so much more.

The kisses let him know that Yuri sees him and not the Victor everyone _else_ sees.

The kisses make them both feel wanted and less alone.

To Victor, the kisses feel genuine. Yuri's lips are soft and warm—inviting. They reassure him that he's a good coach despite some short comings here and there. They tell him he has a lot to learn and not a lot of time to learn it in. The kisses let him know they're in the same boat, that the storm of pressure, the waves of high expectations are a threat that can capsize everything up to this point. That if they go down, they'll sink to the bottom together. But the kisses also mean hope, that they can weather any storm as long as they're together. They'll come out on top and share in the same victory.

 **ii.**

The kisses last longer now.

What once were quick pecks are now soft exchanges and lingering touches.

Victor now smirks into their kisses, amused at how impatient Yuri gets when he doesn't get his fix.

The kisses are enough to create a mass following. Even Phichit can't keep up, posting what he can catch only to have Yuri surprise Victor again moments later.

People now fly banners with their names and others hold posters with questions of marriage and future children. Victor likes where they are right now. There's no rush for marriage yet. They still have time.

Well…some time. They're going to be late at the rate Yuri keeps going.

Victor breaks from Yuri's lips and already regrets losing their warmth.

"It's time Yuri," he says, nuzzling into his cheek. They're hiding inside a bathroom stall, the only place with some semblance of privacy.

When Victor pulls back he sees Yuri's face. He's flushed, eyes wide and shiny. He looks completely drunk and Victor has to bite the inside of his cheeks to keep from laughing.

Yuri only nods.

Victor leans in close enough for their lips to brush.

"We'll continue where we left off in the hotel room," Victor whispers. "There, you can do whatever you want to me."

Yuri's already parting his lips, tongue peeking out to swipe at Victor's bottom lip. When the man pulls back, he holds Yuri by his shoulders.

"Okay?"

"I-I'm fine."

Victor tilts his head at the response.

"I-I mean! Yes, that's fine!" Yuri stutters, suddenly more sober and alert.

This time, Victor doesn't hold back his laugh.

 **iii.**

Victor's created a monster.

If Victor's lips aren't occupied with Yuri's, then they're moaning the young skater's name.

Yuri's gotten into the habit of marking the Russian, leaving love bites around his neck. Victor's taken to wearing turtle necks and using makeup to cover up. It's troublesome and the more he nags Yuri about the marks, the more they multiply.

Victor has to take control, but the way Yuri slides down his neck, tongue laving, mouth sucking, teeth barely grazing sensitive skin, has Victor forgetting what exactly he's supposed to be complaining about.

"Yuri, no more marks," he finally remembers, bringing the young skater up to his lips. "I'm already yours."

Yuri grins, bashful, but Victor can read the confidence in his eyes. Yuri leans in and kisses Victor so long and deep it robs him of air. When they part, Yuri goes down and takes his warmth with him. He kisses down Victor's neck and chest, tongue flicking down his abdomen before he makes it to Victor's underwear. Teeth pull at the band, letting it snap back against pale hips.

" _Ahn!_ "

Yuri looks up and smirks. He settles in between Victor's legs better, a creamy pale leg on either side. He kisses the strained bulge of Victor's erection, lips pressing against cotton fabric. His tongue peeks out to trace the outline of Victor's length. The Russian moans, hips bucking. Yuri works him through the fabric, mouth hot as he leaves Victor good and wet. He finds the head of his cock and presses a small kiss there. Victor is almost shaking as he fights the urge to jerk his hips again. Yuri kisses downward and finds Victor's balls, taking them in one at a time through the fabric, sucking and rolling his tongue. He abandons his post for more unmarked territory, his lips sear the inside of muscled thighs as a hand stays to palm the man's cock. Victor moans when he feels Yuri lick sensitive skin and chokes on air when he feels teeth drag down the inside of his thighs.

Victor isn't a religious man, but he prays he lives through this with his sanity intact.

When Yuri nips up his thighs, he presses a firm kiss below his balls.

Victor comes so hard he almost cries.

Lying there panting, Victor's mind is a thick fog of orgasm and sex. It only lasts a few seconds before it clears and suddenly Yuri's back up, facing him, eyes shining with excitement, wanting praise.

Victor is all too eager to spoil him and showers his lover with kisses and acknowledgment.

Now when they do interviews, Victor doesn't need to worry. The love bites Yuri likes to leave on Victor's neck decorate the insides of his thighs instead.

 **iv.**

The kisses are no longer _just_ kisses. They're now the introduction to other less innocent activities. Yuri takes the lead since Victor figures that's best. He guides him once in a while to let him know what he likes, but Yuri is quick to figure things out as they go.

Yuri is a fast learner.

His tongue on the other hand, is an expert.

The way Yuri licks, twirls, and flicks his tongue is maddening.

It feels good, _too_ good, so good that it makes Victor question Yuri's experience sometimes.

"You sure you never had a lover before?" he jokes one night. Yuri sits up, cheeks ablaze, mouth forming a pout.

When Victor smiles at him the young man casts his gaze away. He picks imaginary lint off the dark bed sheets.

"I've fooled around before, but it wasn't serious," he mutters.

At the revelation Victor sits up, eyes wide.

"Really?" He almost sounds excited. Yuri looks horrified.

"Who? Do I know them? Is it another skater? Is it Phichit? Or is it Christophe?"

"Neither!" Yuri blurts out before clamping a hand over his mouth. He relaxes, face looking sullen. "Besides, that doesn't matter."

"It doesn't?" Victor asks tilting his head.

Yuri nods, though he avoids making eye-contact with Victor. The Russian frowns, bringing Yuri close in an embrace.

"Yuri." He kisses the crook of his neck before coming up to mock bite his cheek. It's so soft and pink; Victor has half a mind to really sink his teeth in. "Talk to me," he says instead.

Yuri immediately hides his face in the crook of Victor's neck.

"How many lovers have you had?" Yuri asks, voice muffled.

"Too many to count," the man snorts.

Yuri pulls back, devastation on his face.

"I'm joking," Victor laughs as he thinks back and then he _really_ does lose count. "Why does it matter?"

"I…" Yuri shakes his head. "It's my fault. I get in my head sometimes. I just want to be a good lover."

"Do you want to surpass my previous lovers?"

Yuri nods.

"You already have, Yuri." He kisses Yuri on the chin. "Far and beyond I might add."

"There were others before you." Victor plants a soft kiss on his nose. "But no one will come after you."

"You can't promise that," Yuri says softly. "You're terrible at keeping promises."

"You have so little faith in me?" Victor looks hurt, but he just wants to rile Yuri up a bit.

"N-no!" the younger man is quick to reply, shaking his head quickly.

Victor decides to milk this. "I'm hurt Yuri," he says, voice dripping with sorrow. "My heart is shattered." He falls back into bed, holding his chest.

"Victor?"

"Ravish me, Yuri!"

"Vict— _ah_!" Victor abruptly pulls Yuri down.

"Oh Yuri! You're so experienced!" He wraps his legs around Yuri's waist and rolls them over. He sits up, thighs locking Yuri in place as he exploits all of Yuri's ticklish spots. "It must be from all those secret lovers you've had! One of which I'm _sure_ is Phichit!"

" _Vic-ctor_!" Yuri begs, his eyes brimming with tears as his laughter fills the room. Yuri fights back, poking and prodding at Victor's ticklish spots in retaliation. Soon they're laughing so hard they're red faced and wheezing.

After they finally calm down, Victor rolls off and sits to look at his lover.

"Seriously, you can tell me. Was it Phichit?" he asks, eyebrows wiggling suggestively. "You two are pretty close, a little too close now that I think about it. Should I be worried?"

Yuri snorts a laugh, shaking his head. Now Victor's even more curious.

He takes Yuri's hand and kisses it.

"What matters the most is what we mean to each other right now," he says, smiling at Yuri.

Yuri sits up and laces their fingers together.

"No one will ever come between us, okay?" Victor reassures.

Yuri opens his mouth to speak, but is interrupted when Maccachin jumps onto their bed and pounces on Yuri, knocking the young man back. The dog immediately begins to paw and lick at Yuri with such fervor it leaves Victor impressed.

"Amazing!"

"W-wait _Maccachin_!" Yuri is laughing and trying hard to gain control. "Victor h-help!"

"I'm sorry Yuri," he says getting his phone and taking a slew of pictures. "But you've been neglecting Maccachin for so long."

"Woof!"

"Maccachin needs kisses too!"

Victor's quick to upload on instagram. _Oh no! I've been replaced!_ The caption reads under a picture of Victor looking amused with Maccachin completely ravishing a helpless Yuri in the background.

#puppy love, #not tonight, #parents interrupted #fatality

Later that night, after an exhausting love battle with Maccachin, Victor watches Yuri sleep.

He traces Yuri's lips, his finger tips drawing out their shape, finding them soft and warm. Yuri's bottom lip twitches at the touch.

Victor leans in, bringing their lips together and seals his love with a kiss.


End file.
